Kamu Begitu Hangat
by LoliMon-san
Summary: Masamune benci dengan suhu dingin, hanya ada satu hal yang dapat menghangatkannya. (Warning : KojuMasa, BL)


**Kamu Begitu Hangat**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Pairing : Kojuuro, Masamune**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL, Fluffy, pendek.**

* * *

Daratan Oushu pagi hari, kini bersuhu sangat dingin disertai angin yang berhembus kencang membuat orang-orang enggan keluar rumah. Tak terkecuali seorang Date Masamune, dia sedari tadi berbaring di _futon-_ nya sambil menyelimuti dirinya dengan 3 lapis selimbut tebal.

"...Uuhh...dingin sekali..." keluh Masamune yang masih merasa kedinginan. Tubuhnya menggigil, sampai dia bersin beberapa kali.

Dia sangat benci dengan suhu dingin, dia ingin cuaca seperti sekarang berakhir. Pemuda ini mencoba tidur kembali, sekarang dia tak sedang ingin melakukan pekerjaan sebagai pemimpin klan. Namun udara yang menusuk kulitnya membuat dia kesulitan untuk tidur.

"Masamune- _sama,_ Anda sudah bangun?" sahut seorang pria di luar kamarnya.

"Sudah. Kojuuro, kemari lah," perintah Masamune pada _Migime_ -nya, Katakura Kojuuro.

Pria itu pun masuk ke kamar Masamune kemudian duduk di dekat tuannya. Kojuuro menatap Masamune, menanti perintah darinya.

"Apa di luar anginnya masih kencang?" tanya Masamune, sekedar basa-basi untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

"Iya masih, Masamune- _sama_. Sebaiknya Anda jangan keluar dan tetaplah di sini," saran Kojuuro, nada suaranya penuh perhatian.

"Yah, lagipula aku memang malas beranjak dari _futon,_ aku juga masih mengantuk dan...achoo!" balasnya, disusul dengan bersin.

Kojuuro yang mendengarnya seketika panik, "Masamune- _sama,_ Anda sakit! Saya akan bawakan obat-obatan dulu."

Sebelum dia beranjak pergi, tangan kiri Masamune menarik tangan kanan Kojuuro. Masamune pun berkata, " _It's okay,_ Kojuuro. Aku hanya bersin biasa."

Pengawal pribadi itu pun menyentuh tangan Masamune. "Kalau begitu, demi kehangatan Masamune- _sama_ saya akan buatkan teh hangat," tuturnya kemudian.

"Tidak perlu..." Masamune menempatkan tangan pria itu di pipinya yang dingin, "Tetaplah di sini," lanjutnya dengan nada setengah mengantuk.

Kojuuro menuruti perkataan Masamune. dia tetap di sisinya sambil mengelus pipi pemuda itu. Mereka saling tatap cukup lama, hingga sang _Migime_ tersenyum lembut padanya membuat si _Dokuganryu blushing._

"Kojuuro..."

"Ya, Masamune- _sama_?"

"Tanganmu hangat." Masamune terus menggenggam tangan pria tersebut. Setidaknya dia tak merasa kedinginan lagi.

"Kojuuro..." panggil Masamune lagi. "Berbaring lah di sini dan peluk aku," sambungnya, meminta Kojuuro untuk dipeluk.

"Masamune- _sama..._ "

" _Hug me, please..._ aku kedinginan," kali ini intonasi suaranya terdengar memohon.

Kojuuro hanya tersenyum, dan mengabulkan permintaan tuannya, "Baiklah, dengan senang hati, Masamune- _sama._ " Kojuuro bergerak ke arah _futon_ , Masamune bergeser memberi ruang untuknya. Samurai kidal itu sudah berbaring di sebelah kanan Masamune, juga menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimbut tebal.

Tanpa diperintah lagi, kedua tangan Kojuuro melingkar di tubuh Masamune, kemudian memeluknya erat memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Sementara yang dipeluk menggeliat seperti kucing yang sedang bermanja-manja pada majikannya, dan dia menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kojuuro.

"Sudah merasa hangat, Masamune- _sama_?" tanya Kojuuro. Dia mengelus rambut dan mencium puncak kepala Masamune.

"Ya," jawabnya. "Teruslah memeluk ku seperti ini," sambungnya. Masamune mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah _Migime_ -nya.

Mereka saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain. Kojuuro mengerti dengan tatapan yang Masamune tunjukkan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Masamune, dan detik berikutnya Kojuuro mencium bibir Masamune lembut.

Kedua orang ini menikmati ciuman cukup lama, udara di sekitar mendadak panas. Mereka pun menyudahi ciuman ini dan mengatur nafas masing-masing.

" _Do you love me?_ " tanya Masamune di sela mengatur nafasnya.

"Tentu, Masamune- _sama._ " jawab Kojuuro menatap lurus ke mata kelabu itu.

"Benar kah?"

"Iya."

"Aku tak per-" ucapan Masamune terpotong oleh ciuman dari Kojuuro sebagai jawabannya.

 _Ryu no Migime_ melepas ciuman singkat itu lalu berkata, "Sekarang Anda percaya seberapa besar cinta saya kepada Anda, Masamune- _sama_?"

"Ya, ya..." balasnya singkat. "Aku masih mengantuk."

"Tidurlah lagi, saya akan tetap membuat Masamune- _sama_ merasa hangat," ujar Kojuuro memperat pelukan.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Masamune dengan cepat langsung terlelap kembali. Kojuuro hanya tertawa pelan saja melihat tuannya seperti ini. Ketidak sukaan Masamune terhadap suhu dingin memang menguntungkannya. Dia bisa lebih menunjukkan rasa cintanya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat yang ia berikan.

Dilihatnya Masamune yang sudah terlelap, Kojuuro secara perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya. Namun, dirasakannya pergerakan tangan Masamune memegang lengan Kojuuro.

"Uhhm...Kojuuro...jangan pergi." Masamune hanya mengigau, tangannya beralih menyentuh pipi _Migime_ -nya. Detik berikutnya dia tertidur kembali.

Kojuuro mencium dahi Masamune kemudian berbisik, "Tak akan. Saya tidak akan pergi kemanapun, Masamune- _sama._ " Kojuuro pun memeluknya lagi sampai cuaca di luar sana membaik.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Pendek banget yaak. ('-')a**

 **Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari manga Sengoku Basara 2 Vol.2 Ch.6. nah di situ si Masamune bilang kalau dia benci udara dingin, dan saya langsung bikin ngebut fanfictnya dengan pairing KojuMasa, hehe.**

 **Ok, makasih reader's yang udah baca fanfict saya, Review, kritik dan saran saya terima.**

 **See you~**


End file.
